


Vanilla Ice cream

by QuiCheeky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, short and sweet, to make up for the pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiCheeky/pseuds/QuiCheeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi spend an excessive amount of time and misunderstandings before confessing their feelings.<br/>It's a fluffy fluff wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to fans of 'Say you'll love me forever'  
> I know what's to come so here's some fluff.  
> This is truly a fluffy fluff so here

Suga sat next to Asahi and Daichi, quietly staring at his phone. It had been a couple years since he realised his not so straight sexuality but only a months since he realised his feelings towards Daichi.

“Suga?” Daichi whispered in his ear. He had been so lost in thought that feeling Daichi's warm breath on his neck nearly caused him to have a heart attack.

“Mm?” He responded quietly, not bothering to look up at him. Suga tried to keep himself from blushing publicly by resting his forehead on Asahi’s shoulder. The big teddy bear would be flustered enough by human contact to be embarrassed for the both of them.

“Is everything ok?” He asked. Nodding again, Suga tried to ignored Daichi and continued to look at his phone. He knew if he looked up at his face, it would be a dead giveaway on his feelings and he wasn’t having that.

“Suga?” Daichi persisted, grabbing onto his shoulder. He shrugged it away and dropped his head onto Asahi’s lap,

“I’m fine, fine. I’m sleepy. Leave me alone.” Suga said, shooing him away with his hands, hoping he would leave him be while he wallowed in self shame for wanting to kiss his friend.

 

-•-

 

Daichi stared at the back of Suga's head then at Asahi. Asahi put his hands up in a surrendering pose then shrugged. “It’s not my fault.” He mouthed. Daichi couldn’t help but glare at him. Why was his Angel on Asahi’s crotch of all places. His pure, precious Suga was being corrupted by that thing and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Push him away so he’s on me.” Daichi mouthed to Asahi who only stared at him as though he was an idiot and proceeded to put his hand on the back of Suga’s head rubbing it. And action that Suga not only accepted, but also, much to Daichi's displeasure, seemed to enjoy as he drifted completely off to sleep. Daichi looked away with discontent.

“Hey.” Asahi whispered into his ear, “If you had just told him, he could have been on you now.” Daichi glared at him.

“How could I do that, you fool.” He whispered back, “He’s straight, he’d hate me.” Daichi, looked down at his sleeping crushes face realising that he must have been actually really tired.

“Then I’ll tell him.” Asahi said smugly. “Say anything and I’ll talk.” Daichi threatened. Asahi laughed as though he had nothing to fear until Daichi said “Yuu.” “Oh shut up.” Asahi scuffed causing Daichi to laugh. The noise seemed to have woken Suga up because he sat up then rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “Stay.” Suga muttered in his adorable sleep filled voice as he fell back to sleep. His sleeping face facing Daichi did nothing but cause him to blush. The meeting they were supposed to have as a team ended and it was time to head home.

With Suga still asleep on his arm Daichi wondered if he should wake him or not. “Let him stay over at your home, or just stay over at his  tonight. His parents aren’t home right? And I’m sure you’re more than willing to share his bed, in any case.” Asahi said while standing. For someone who is constantly seen as a ‘nice guy’ by anyone who knows him, Asahi can be quite the asshole when he feels like it. Sighing, Daichi slipped the hand with his love on it around Suga’s waist, and threw him onto his back as he headed for the train station. Suga wasn’t that heavy and he didn’t have far to walk to get to the train. Waving his first year goodbye, Daichi walked cautiously to the train, setting Suga down and sitting next to him. Suga lived at the first train stop so it didn’t take long for them to get there. Suga was still sleeping when they reached their stop and Daichi knew from experience that at his sleeping angel was not waking anytime soon. As he gathered him and his things up, Daichi began the two minute walk to Suga’s house, wondering how he was going to get Suga’s keys out of his pockets without touching him indecently. After about 5 minutes of willing himself, he shoved his hands in and out of the setter’s pants at record speed.

 

-•-

 

 Suga awoke in a weird position at a weird time of night. Or day. It was 2am and he was wrapped between his blankets and his crush. He couldn’t even try to hid his blush as he felt Daichi’s hands brush past his butt. He had never been more grateful for him being such a heavy sleeper. Pulling away after about fifteen minutes of enjoying the closeness, he wondered how he got there. Suga vaguely remembered falling asleep on Asahi’s lap and judging by his change of clothing and best friend lying next to him, he assumed that Daichi had dropped him home too. Suga looked at the sleeping man beside him and wondered he should probably try to change his clothing. “I wonder if he feels warm in that.” Suga wondered aloud. And as if he heard him, a bead of sweat dripped from Daichi’s forehead. Shaking his head, Suga crawled to Daichi’s feet, pulling his socks off then crawled backup to his face to take his shirt off. After his near fail attempt he decided to sit on top of Daichi in order to make the process easier.

“We’re both men so it’s ok. And we’re friends,” He justified to himself, “And it’s not as if he’s waking up now to see me on top of him so it’s ok.” Sliding on top of Daichi, Suga started pulling his shirt off. First off his hands, then over his head. He couldn’t help his now inflamed body as he sat Daichi’s partially nude body like that. He sat on top of him, feeling the pressure of his thighs against Daichi’s hips. He always saw his captain’s thighs while they played but his abs were just as delectable as his legs.

It was only when he decided to come off that Daichi’s lump of a body rolled them both over. Suga tried to shove him off, but it was to no avail. Daichi was dead asleep and like a log on top of him. A cute log. A cute log who he wished liked him back, but still a log. His heart, which was pounding at the beginning only got worse when Daichi started licking his neck. Suga let out a moan but quickly covered his mouth. Oh god, what was that. He didn’t get time to think about it because Daichi began sucking on his neck and biting down, hard. The sensation was both confusing and pleasant and thankfully he didn’t have enough of a concentration to think about it. As Daichi continued to suck on his neck, Suga began subconsciously, _not really_ , grinding onto his friend. He wrapped his legs around his waist and continued the motion. He might have some awkward questions in the morning but he didn’t care at that moment, and he definitely didn’t care when he came to the feeling of his friend’s hard-on. Sighing, his exhaustion came back in full force and he fell asleep in his condition. Suga didn’t realize then that he had been crying, thinking about the fact that Daichi might hate him for what he did in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short story so don't expect much. Ends in chapter 2 with a surprise for chapter 3


End file.
